


Somebody toucha my captain

by Popcat



Series: 耍智障系列 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popcat/pseuds/Popcat
Summary: 微型合集，标题来自于Somebody toucha my spaghetti这个梗简介：有人碰了我的舰长。





	Somebody toucha my captain

1.由舰长屁股产生的联想

Spock的双手握住人类柔软而富有脂肪的屁股，jim的体重让他的手指深深的陷入其中。

“舰长…”他的声音带着喘息并且微微发颤。

“我的天啊…Spock，再用力一点！”

Spock从善如流的用上了更大的力量，他的声音颤抖的更加剧烈：“Jim我必须告诉你我快要…”，Jim圆滚滚的屁股在他的瓦肯力量下扭曲变形。

“Spock坚持住我快到了！”

McCoy终于忍不住从门后冲了进来，耳朵发红，眼睛瞪的快要从眼眶里跳出：“见鬼的，你们两个在我的办公室搞什么！”

他看到，Spock正托着Jim的屁股好让他能够到不知道怎么跑到柜子顶上的PADD。

被医生这么一吓Spock猛的没有使上劲。

后来医生不得给Spock治疗以减轻他肋骨的疼痛。

后续：McCoy：够了Jim我不想知道你们为什么不去找一把该死的梯子。

后续的后续：我也不想知道为什么Spock的PADD在我的柜子顶上！

 

2.由舰长的屁股产生的联想的联想

Spock坐在他的座位里，安全带在瓦肯人胸腹上以非常符合规范的方式链接在一起，而他正偏着头对着站在穿梭舰一侧的透明铝观察窗之前的企业号舰长说话。

“舰长，在没有配备安全带的情况下于穿梭舰上来回走动是非常危险的，你有56.82%的概率在多种突发情况下受伤。请立即使用符合星联规范的通用站立式安全带或坐回你的座位使用座椅安全带。”

“Spock，我觉得这没什么大问题，咱们可是在这星球的平流层，还有什么比平稳飞行更安全的。”Kirk随意的摆了摆手，他放肆的弯下身背对着他的大副用肉眼观察这颗星球的地表。 

“舰长....”Spock还想说什么，但是他的话被一个突发状况打断了，因为这时候穿梭舰突然大力的颠簸了一下，舰体快速的向左摇晃。正撅着屁股而毫无防备的Kirk没能稳住自己的动作，被惯性甩的向后退去，他的手在空中挥舞了一下，很不幸错过了舰仓顶部的把手。这一切都发生在电光火石之间，Kirk认为他最终可能会撞在某个倒霉的船员身上或是直接被甩到地板上，他听到后方有人的惊呼声。

该死，他真的应该听Spock的。

接着有什么东西不偏不倚的接住了他的臀部，借着臀部后方的这份支撑，Kirk的手向后扶了一下，牢牢地抓住了应该是座椅靠背的地方。

穿梭舰上的人似乎一下子都沉默了，一时间只有引擎轻微的轰鸣声。

“刚刚我们遇到了一段不稳定的空气流，希望没人受伤？”驾驶员的声音从舰内通讯中穿破了宁静的气氛。

“不，我们没事。”Kirk响应道，接着他直起身向前离开一段距离，才僵硬的转过头。

Spock瞪大眼睛直视着他这边，棕色的眼珠上方的眼皮快速的眨动了几下，这瓦肯人处在完全的震惊状态，看上去全然的被刚才的事吓傻了。而Spock的目光正对着.....哦，他的屁股，Kirk快速在脑海描绘了一下刚才发生的事情，然后不好意思的脸红了，他认定自己是个不称职的蠢货。

“呃。”企业号的舰长最终用了一个意味不明的语气词发表了自己对此事的看法。

而反观Spock，刚开始有一两滴深绿色的液体从瓦肯人的鼻子中滴落在地板上，接着就有了更多，两道血痕从他的嘴唇上方滑落下来。一个穿着蓝衫的船员在一片诡异的静谧中从医疗箱里拿出一罐止血喷雾递给Spock。

Kirk定定的看着他的大副和帮助他的船员，他几乎感到羞愧了，他该是多么罪大恶极才能用屁股把一个瓦肯人撞出鼻血来。 

在场的人都没有对此发表更多的看法，但这不代表船员们在离开舰长大副的视线后不会变得过于议论纷纷。

一个消息在星舰这样相对封闭的空间和简单的人际关系中散布的有多快这是不得而知的，更不用说在进行深空探索的时候大部分时间企业号的任务都只是在赶路，观察几乎都十分乏味的星体或者更加乏味的绘制星图而已。这使得八卦在大大小小的星舰上成了一项生生不息，繁荣昌盛的休闲活动。

果然，仅仅一天后这个消息就变成了当下最火爆的新闻，几乎全舰的人都知道了那天在穿梭舰上发生的意外。船员们都把这当成茶余饭后的谈资。

先是

“Kirk舰长的屁股不小心撞到了Spock指挥官的脸，Spock指挥官流鼻血了。”

这是最初的也是最还原的版本。

再是

“Spock指挥官因为Kirk舰长的屁股在他脸上而流鼻血。”和“Kirk舰长的屁股使Spock指挥官流鼻血。”

虽然有点标题党的嫌疑，但是从逻辑上来说似乎也没有谬误。

后来

“Spock对Kirk的屁股欲罢不能并且流鼻血。”

这是一部分的事实真相，不过需要小心传播，因为他们通常藏的很深。

最后

“Kirk的屁股和Spock的鼻子在登陆任务中调情。”

“Spock用鼻子干了Kirk的屁股。”

“所以瓦肯人的生育器官是他们的鼻子。”

“Kirk的肚子变圆不是因为脂肪而是因为他有了宝宝，因为Spock指挥官在穿梭舰上用鼻子干了Kirk的屁股，并且流出了不明液体。”

不管怎么说，这证明了企业号的船员是一群有活力的人不是吗。

 

3.令人担忧的舰长

Spock从来没有见过舰长这个样子。

金发的人类没有像往常那样说话或是大笑，蓝色眼睛失去了神采，呆滞的望着医疗室白色的墙壁。

那件事发生的时候，他们正在企业号的餐厅里吃午饭，企业号的领航员和舵手与他们同坐在一桌。舵手Sulu讲了一个人类的笑话，Spock觉得很荒谬，而舰长却大笑起来。他的舰长边笑边把一个超大加厚汉堡塞进嘴里，这让Spock感到些许不安。他想要提醒人类，却想起他的舰长对他说的人类在非工作时间的交际原则。于是Spock把注意力集中在自己盘子里的食物上。

他本应该阻止Jim的，他本应该负起保护舰长的责任，而不是任由那一切发生。Spock知道自责是不合逻辑的，但是他无法停止的回想起那一幕。

突然间笑声停止了，Spock的目光从他的西兰花上离开，对上Jim的，而那双眼睛里满是惊恐。

Jim总是在发出声音，十分聒噪，他的笑容更是不合逻辑，难以理解。Spock从未欣赏过这一点，然而此时他却难以忍受这种沉默。Spock用手抓握住Jim的胳膊，想要做出一个安抚的举动。舰长泛着淡淡的泪光的眼睛看向他的大副，嘴巴微微的动了动，却什么声音也没有发出。

蓝色的眼睛最终痛苦的闭上了。

“McCoy医生。”Spock的声音中带上了急切，回头想要寻求一些帮助。

医生走过来，叹了口气：“Spock，Jim只是下巴脱臼了，你别摆出一副他快要死了的表情好吗。”

 

4.舰长的沙发怎么了

Jim喝醉了，摇摇晃晃的抓着他的大副。

Spock把正在口齿不清大喊着我的免费玉米卷的Jim搀扶进舰长舱房，并躲过Jim想要抓住他刘海的手，把金发人类在沙发上安置好。Spock几乎对喝醉的企业号舰长毫无办法，倒不是说平时他就能很好的应付他了。

瓦肯人做事力求完美，对于照顾一个喝醉的人类也是一样。这使得他不能因为Jim开始在沙发上对着他胡闹，揪他的衣服下摆，用大腿蹭他的膝盖，用手抓他的臀部就放弃帮助Jim。他还记得领航员Chekov把Jim交给他的时候的说的话：“Spock先森，只有尼能堪的住舰长了，他太闹了。”

Spock看了看一边发出咯咯的笑声一边在他腿上乱捏的Jim。他确实应当恰当的照顾舰长，这不仅仅是因为这是的大副的职责，更因为Jim是个值得尊敬的人。Spock不能放任一个自己尊敬的人以这种混乱并无人看管的方式在舱房里处于酒精中毒的状态。

Spock决定先把舰长清理干净，然后把他送到卧室的床上，最后等舰长进入睡眠状态，他的任务就完成了。他思考了一下，舰长现在的状态不适合带到盥洗室，于是他转身去盥洗室打湿了一条毛巾。

等他从盥洗室回来的时候，Spock呆愣了足足一秒钟。

Jim已经从沙发上起来了，站在面对坐垫得地方，正毫不雅观的冲着沙发排尿，一股水柱从他的胯部下喷射出来，而沙发的左边呈现出一种被沁湿的深色。

“舰长。”瓦肯人犹犹豫豫的开口。

“咋啦，Spock？你怎么…也在…厕所里？”Jim醉醺醺的看着他：“喔，我懂了，瓦肯人…也上厕所是不是。”

有生以来第一次，Spock觉得自己不知道该说什么好。

“Spock也来上…厕所。”然后Jim发出了一阵快活的大笑，前仰后合，仿佛Spock上厕所就是宇宙中最值得一笑的事情。

Spock在此期间一直拿着湿毛巾僵硬在原地，他没有想出一个符合逻辑的方法去应对此事，因为十几年的瓦肯教育和几年的地球教育都没有教他怎么应对一个把沙发当排泄场所的舰长，他的半瓦肯大脑对此种情景感到茫然无措。

等到Jim终于笑够了，擦了擦眼角笑出来的眼泪，把自己的小兄弟甩了甩，随意的塞回裤子里，瓦肯人默默的把眼睛移开。

他暗暗提醒自己下次来舰长舱房的时候不要坐在这个沙发上。

 

5.有人碰了Spock的舰长

Kirk不认识这个人。

他抡起拳头照着他的脸上打下去。Spock在心里记下他挥拳的次数，判断着对方力竭的时间。这个人类应该使出了十成的力气，以至于最后一拳落下的时候Spock在剧痛中听到自己鼻梁骨断裂的闷响。

Kirk的拳头被瓦肯人的颧骨震的生疼，关节皮肤上浮现出一层红紫色的淤血。他气喘吁吁的站起身，喘气，撇见瓦肯人张嘴准备说什么。

“我会建议你把嘴闭上。”Kirk好心提醒他。

Spock感到自己的下巴上接受了一记硬物的重击。

瓦肯人的头被踢的向一旁歪去，这回他终于闷哼了一声，转头吐出一口翠绿的唾沫。Kirk笑了两声，用脚踩着他的脖子说：“这样就不会咬到舌头了。”

“你他妈是受虐狂吗？”Kirk涨红脸了咆哮：“滚！给我滚！不要再出现了！”

这是第…，kirk已经数不清有多少次了，这个瓦肯人出现在他面前。

在开始几次的礼貌的拒绝后，Kirk的脾气愈发暴躁，又是几次警告和威胁。Kirk开始不耐烦的冲他大喊大叫，但是这没什么用。直到后来他开始用他想得到最难听粗俗的语言谩骂他，从他的可笑的外貌一直骂到他的家人，目的就是为了让那个瓦肯人滚开不要再来。但是这个男人只是沉默听完以后就走掉，然后不久就会再次出现在他面前。

于是Kirk开始付诸暴力，他用手扯乱他的刘海，猛击他的肚子，打断他的鼻梁，用脚踢他的下巴，踩他的脖子，碾他的手指。但是这都没用。

瓦肯人带着淤青和断骨离开，然后又毫发无伤带着他那张面无表情的脸和那句“Jim，你必须放我过去。”再次出现。

Kirk觉得这是一个死循环。

Kirk不想对人使用暴力，但是同样的他也完全没有感到抱歉，因为他绝对不能让任何人越过这里。

“还是不行吗？”McCoy急躁的跺步。

“我遭到舰长意识的激烈反抗。”Spock的眼里闪过一丝疲倦。

“Spock，你必须继续尝试。”医生用手扶着Kirk的肩膀，对方毫无意识的软倒着，看上去苍白而没有生息：“我们必须唤醒Jim。”

“我明白。”

于是他再次对他的舰长伸出手。

8.抽泣的Spock

简介：Spock趴在地上sobbing，Jim在边上dissing，McCoy在后排watching。

“快起来，”金发男人不耐烦的用皮鞋尖戳了戳地上的留着黑发齐刘海的尖耳朵的胳膊，“我们约好了今天的，你不能总是这么拖着。”

半瓦肯人扭动了一下，仍然脸朝下整个人扒在地上打死也不挪动一步，伴随着几次轻微的摇头他发出了一声响亮的抽泣。

“Damn it，你能不能不要光站在那边看着，”企业号舰长蓝色的眼睛烦躁的从地面转向站在旁边面无表情的企业号首席医疗官，“过来帮帮忙行不行，你忍心就看他这么趴在地上？我感觉我的大脑要被烧毁了。”

“根据我对瓦肯人体能的了解，”医生站在两人的后方，抬起眼睛冷静的扫过呈大字型贴在地面上的Spock，表情毫无波澜的张口说出一个结论，“如果他不想走的话，这里没有人能强迫他。”

“我不想换回去！”Spock在地上声嘶力竭的叫唤，“我还没有呆够！我还没有为所欲为！”

McCoy对着在地上扭来扭去颇具清洁地板效果的半瓦肯人挑起了眉毛。

“苍天救我。”Jim因此痛苦的睁大了湛蓝色的双眼，他从来没有见过比这更能让他惊悚的汗毛根根立起的场景，他使劲捏了捏自己的眉头努力集中精神。

“Spock？”金发男人破天荒的又一次求助医疗官。

“舰长。”McCoy似乎有些无奈的微微出了口气，走到还在地上垂死挣扎的半瓦肯人身边，想要出言相劝，却因此引发Spock发表了新一轮夹杂着直击灵魂的“我不。”，“休想。”之类充满反抗到底意味的词汇的言论，充分说明了现在他对此事的看法。

于是金发男人终于忍无可忍的对着地上的生物发出了最后通牒：“Jim，你是不是非要我把你麻醉了你才肯进灵魂转换器？”

9.请不要在王国大道随意奔跑打闹

“Jimmy！Jimmy快回来！”年仅17岁的McCoy一个没注意，金黄头发的小孩就像个小箭头一样冲了出去。

McCoy心急火燎跟在他后面，试图阻止Jim跑去追他去王宫工作的母亲，他可担不起Jim跑丢的责任。但是他却被来往的人挡住，而Jimmy却光着一双小脚在人群中钻的飞快。

很快他们便穿过了密集的人群，Jim以势不可挡的速度直接冲向了一个正在路中间走过的瘦高男孩。

那个锅盖头的瘦高男孩被猝不及防的撞翻在地，摔个了仰面朝天，Jim也被碰的一个趔趄，他站稳以后看了那个男孩一眼，紧接着转回头跑向McCoy，躲在他的腿后面，肮脏的小手紧紧的抓住McCoy的裤腿。

“现在知道害怕了？”McCoy把Jim的小手紧紧握住，在瞥见围成迅速一圈的骑兵队和仍然坐在地上男孩尖尖的耳朵以及衣服上的瓦肯皇室标志的时候心里咯噔了一声。

10.假如星际迷航13里和Bones一起迫降在星球表面的是Jim

Jim躺在变成一堆破铜烂铁的飞船外壳上，几乎每一次呼吸都能感觉到胸口剧烈的疼痛。

“Bones。”他只能微微抬起脖子看着在地上忙着不知道做什么的医生，“你这次能不能换个问题？颜色的问题已经用烂了。”

“我会给你特殊优待的，小子。”McCoy站起身，神色有些复杂，“因为你刚刚差点被一块飞船碎片插死。”

Jim看着McCoy手中烧红的金属片，感到一阵头晕目眩，他不知道这是因为自己的伤势还是对接下来将要发生事情的恐惧。

“你想让我问你什么问题？”

“比如，我最喜欢的人是谁？”Jim试着提议道，被疼痛折磨的脸色惨白。

“我拒绝。”

面对McCoy毫不犹豫的回绝，Jim再次尝试，对Bones有时候就是要多试几次才管用：“那...我最喜欢的外星人是谁？我最喜欢的瓦肯人是谁？或者我最喜欢的大副是谁？”

McCoy没有答话，面带微笑的看着Jim，黑色的头发以一种从未有过的气势凌乱着。

Jim努力把自己的目光聚焦在除了McCoy手里发着不详红光的金属片以外的地方，他咽了口唾沫接着说道：“是....”

McCoy当机立断的把插在Jim肋骨间的碎片抽了出来，成功的阻止了自己把企业号舰长谋杀在陌生星球的荒郊野外的企图。

众人汇合后。

Jim在看见Spock的瞬间硬汉的内心就变成了实打实的委屈，他眯了眯自己蓝色的眼睛，对上棕色的那双：“Spock，我差点就死了。”

Spock正低头查看舰长的伤势，扶起Jim的头枕在一团卷起的衣服上，听到这样的话突然舌头打结，不知道该用什么话语去安慰或者只是简单的应答看似正在“撒娇”的Jim。

McCoy的话幽幽的从Spock身后传来：“有我在他死不了。”

之后，Jim后知后觉的发现他差点被谋杀在陌生星球的荒郊野外。

11.由舰长的屁股产生的联想

Spock不太明白为什么舰长看上去很焦躁，他观察了周围环境发现这里并没有任何使得Jim感到不适的东西。

在刚刚的3分40秒中，他在舰长后方观察到，舰长有6.5次把手伸向屁股的动作，那0.5次被旁边的Anders上尉打断了。

讲演会结束后Jim迅速走进了附近的建筑里，Spock跟在他身后，并在一条无人的走廊里追上了他。

“呃？啥玩意儿？Spock你怎么跟来了？”Jim似乎被吓了一跳，神情紧张起来，他擦了擦额头上的汗，“你有什么事找我吗？”

“我察觉到你的臀部似乎有所不适。”Spock发誓自己没有试图指控别的方面，“如果受伤请尽快告知McCoy医生，不可隐瞒。

“这不关你的事Spock。”Jim舔了舔嘴唇，“现在让我一个人呆着。”

“舰长，”Spock挡在Jim离开的方向前，声音变得又快又轻，“无论是由于什么原因导致的身体不适，都应该得到妥善治疗，尤其是在性交过程中容易造成的极度危险的伤势，我推荐…”

“够了Spock！”Jim的脸上浮现出两片红色，“你想知道我怎么回事是吗！我的内裤卡在我的屁股缝里了，现在你满意了吧？”

Spock发誓自己本意不是这样的。

“我恨你。”而Jim看起来快要哭出来了，因为羞愧。


End file.
